Tu tipo de chico
by Yenharu
Summary: Ya sabemos con que tipo de chica sueña shikamaru, pero ¿cual sera el tipo de chico de Temari? Shikatema


Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de naruto pertenede a kishimoto

* * *

><p>TU TIPO DE CHICO<p>

Su paso era apresurado, no es que estuviera particularmente interesada por la reunión a la que se dirigía, charlas aburridas de fronteras, abastecimiento, pura política y aburridas relaciones sociales, lo suyo eran las estrategias, los retos, como disfrutaba un buen desafío para su mente, que la hiciera pensar en todas las posibles soluciones y elegir la mejor forma de ganar.

Aun así en la política también había que ser audaz y estar atenta a cualquier doble intención por parte de cualquiera. No iba con mal tiempo para llegar a su destino, tal vez incluso temprano tendría que ver como matar el tiempo para no parecer impaciente y que Kankuro empezara a molestarla con suposiciones incorrectas, agudizo el oído al creer escuchar su nombre.

— Temari — escuchó que decía una voz. Continuó su camino contando los pasos para escapar de la llamada, podía fingir no haber escuchado nada.

— Temari San — Gritó otra voz con un timbre algo espeluznante. Yoshida, rayos, suspiró, era imposible fingir no haber oído eso. Tomo aire y se volteó sin preocuparse en poner buena cara.

Un trío de chicas la saludaban desde una pequeña sala con un balcón desde el cual podían ver la aldea. Todas hijas de algún miembro del consejo esos molestos hombres que vivían cuestionando las decisiones de su pequeño hermano, como decía aburrida socialización, esas chicas no le agradaban en lo más mínimo con gusto las enviaría a dar una vuelta por la aldea con un movimiento de su abanico. Eran ese tipo de chicas que crecieron teniéndolo todo, y que solo pensaban en como lucían, ni siquiera les interesaba la aldea o lo que pasaba con ella, siempre y cuando pudieran mantener el tipo de vida al que estaban acostumbradas. Y ni hablar de ser kunoichi eso les erizaba la piel.

—Creí que no nos escucharías— se adelanto a decir la chica que la había llamado primero, Siesta si mal no recordaba.

—Estaba pensando en algunas cosas y no prestaba mucha atención— mantuvo el gesto hosco para acabar con la "platica" lo antes posible.

—Vaya pensar que hasta a la gran Temari san la pueden absorber sus pensamientos que sorpresa— de las tres era la chica que menos le agradaba, su voz era tan molesta y si a eso le suman su horrible personalidad, eran razones de sobra para no soportar a Yoshida ni en pintura.

—Más de lo que te imaginas, siempre tengo mucho en que pensar— Como la posible guerra que se avecinaba, exterminios y líderes malvados que planean conquistar el mundo, nada grave.

—Simples chicas como nosotras no podríamos entenderte, nos gusta más pensar en cosas un tanto femeninas, justo antes de que aparecieras hablábamos de chicos—

—Es de lo que más hablamos—intervino de nuevo Siesta.

—No lo dudo— Temari se dijo internamente que en verdad necesitaban un pasatiempo, no podía imaginarse pasar horas hablando de chicos.

Y para torturar a su pobre sentido auditivo Yoshida reanudó la plática.

—Por ejemplo charlábamos de cómo Kankuro san siempre se pone nervioso al ver a Siesta ¿cierto? — cuestionó buscando la confirmación de sus compañeras, las cuales asintieron con fuerza.

¿Kankuro nervioso? En que planeta. Su expresión debió delatarla porque Shiori quien había permanecido callada intervino.

—Esta mañana lo encontramos de casualidad y de inmediato empezó a desviar la mirada y ver hacia todos lados de los nervios —

Oh Dios, no te rías, vamos no te rías. Ella no definiría la conducta de su hermano como nerviosismo, más bien diría auto preservación, como buen shinobi Kankuro siempre que se encontraba en situaciones difíciles buscaba todas las posibles salidas, encontrarse con el grupito de lobas debió alertar todos sus sentidos. Bueno, ya tendría algo que arrojarle la próxima vez que tratara reírse a su costa.

Todas la miraban expectantes en espera de su veredicto —No tenía idea— repuso.

—A Siesta le gustan los chicos como Kankuro, y a ti Temari san ¿qué tipo de chicos te gustan? — Una característica más a la lista de cosas que le desagradaban de Yoshida, lo metiche.

— ¿Qué tipo? — dijo para ganar tiempo, así podía pensar en cómo salir de lo que se convertía en un interrogatorio molesto y no acabar por arrojarlas del balcón.

— Si ya sabes, alegres, misteriosos, fríos, románticos, hay muchas maneras de definirlos que característica más predomínate te gusta, además del físico, la posición social, el carácter…—

¿Qué más mencionarían? categorías, divisiones, ramas…

Yoshida continúo con el monólogo — A mí en lo personal me gustan con autoridad, serios, como el Kazekage sama—

Todas la miraron con algo de admiración, y Temari como si Yoshida hubiera perdido el juicio.

—Siempre lo he admirado, y les contare un secreto, el otro día lo salude y me respondió de manera muy cálida— Sigue soñado pensó Temari. Luego mirándola directamente Yoshida agrego —Quien sabe tal vez en un futuro seamos familia—

Sobre mi cadáver. Y Temari no pudo reprimir su mirada homicida que hizo que las otras chicas consideraran seriamente saltar ellas mismas del balcón en busca de un escape. Un shinobi apareció de pronto —Temari san la esperan para la reunión — realmente oportuno pensaron todas.

—Gracias— Y realmente le agradecía, se volvió a las chicas — Me temo que tendremos que continuar la plática otro día. — Ni siquiera se molesto en fingir que era cierto.

Intercambiaron las despedidas necesarias y se apresuro a salir de ahí. Irónico antes pensó que tendría que matar el tiempo para no llegar muy temprano, ahora iba tarde y matar tiempo no era lo que había hecho, asesinarlo sería un término más adecuado.

Al entrar a la sala de reuniones observó a todos los representantes de cada aldea, algunos que nunca había visto y otros conocidos, bastante conocidos, Nara Shikamaru no giro el rostro para ver quien había entrado, siguió pendiente de lo que mencionaba el delegado de la nube, como si le importara si miraba o no, tomo asiento junto a su hermano. Kankuro la observó con cuidado, como si esperara una señal, al no ocurrir nada perdió el interés y se dedicó a mirar con orgullo al Kazekage.

Cuando se sintió libre de la inspección de su hermano, levantó el rostro y su mirada choco con otra, parecía un simple saludo pero que decía mucho, decía que estaba aburrido, algo que cualquiera podría ver, pero ella podía ver más, ya había aprendido que las apariencias engañaban en especial con lo que concernía a ese chico, y ahí estaba una chispa fugaz de algo más en su mirada, algo profundo, como si tratara de decirle algo indispensable, de repente sintió como se le acelero el pulso, se habían quedado mirándose fijamente cada uno tratando de averiguar lo escondían sus miradas, eso hasta que escucho a alguien aclararse la garganta y maldijo por haberse quedado absorta, Kankuro solo había fingido no observarla más. Estúpido hermano, debía buscarse una vida propia, pero ya tenía su arma cargada, que se tratara de pasar de listo y no dudaría en usarla. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si por "accidente" quedara encerrado con Siesta en alguna habitación pequeña? una buena cantidad de planes y posibilidades desfilaron por su mente.

Vio en la mirada de Temari diversión, ¿Qué estaría pensado? De un momento a otro cambio por completo, primero lo miraba de esa manera que lo hacía sentir que no podía dejar de verla, como si ella viera mas allá de su mirada, como si pudiera ver todo lo que pasaba por su mente al mirarlo y eso lo descontrolaba, hasta olvidaba donde estaba, la vio mirar de reojo a Kankuro y lanzarle una mirada que hubiera acobardado a cualquiera, por eso no se extraño al ver como él de repente ponía toda su atención en la reunión. Él podía poner atención a varias cosas al mismo tiempo, esa reunión le parecía un desperdicio de tiempo, la guerra era casi una realidad y ellos estaban discutiendo los ingresos de los próximos años. Eso si sobrevivimos quiso agregar. Para empeorar la situación debían volver casi de inmediato al acabar con la reunión. Y él que esperaba que cierta rubia le solicitara la revancha en el shoji.

La reunión acabo sin inconvenientes, y los enviados de la hokage se despidieron y explicaron que no podían quedarse por más tiempo. Tres días de viaje para una reunión de 2 horas y volver de inmediato. La vida de un shinobi era dura.

Se atrasó un poco para enviar saludos a un clan amigo en otra aldea, vio como la sala se vaciaba, notó como la mayor de los hermanos de la arena salía de la habitación seguida de Kankuro. Lanzó un suspiro ahora tendría que ir a buscarla, tal vez fuera mejor, así podrían hablar a solas. No es que fuera vital hablar con ella, le parecía lo correcto nada más, sentía que era descortés irse sin despedirse y… a quien quería engañar, desde un inicio pudo librarse de asistir a esa reunión, tenía una buena cantidad de argumentos para rebatir la decisión de enviarlo allí, pero no pudo dar ninguna porque la verdad es que quería ir, que problemático.

Trataba de ignorar el hecho de que su hermano la seguía. ¿No se cansaba? prefería que se fuera a jugar con sus marionetas.

Cansado del silencio y animado por hacer rabiar un rato a su hermana comenzó a hablar —Y puedo preguntar porque llegaste tarde, creí que llegarías antes— Temari lo ignoró y continúo su camino. —Mal agradecida y yo que envié por ti para salvarte de la conversación con tus "amigas" — dejo escapar la última frase con tono de burla y casi choca con su hermana que se había detenido de pronto.

Se volvió furiosa y golpeo con su dedo a Kankuro en el pecho —Y porque no lo mandaste antes, disfrutaste dejarme ahí con ellas ¿eh?—

—No te enojes creí que te haría bien hablar con otras chicas, apuesto a que fue una plática estimulante— dijo retrocediendo para alejarse del punzante dedo.

El rostro de Temari se transformó, pasó de la ira homicida a una de calma y cuando lentamente sonrió de lado a Kankuro se le puso el pelo en punta.

—No sé si estimulante sea la palabra correcta, yo diría más bien informativa— al ver la cara de interrogación de su hermano añadió — Ya sabes jamás creí que Siesta fuera de tu particular interés, ni que te pusieras nervioso cada vez que se encuentran, al punto de no poder verla directamente y desviar la mirada constantemente— Disfrutó las distintas expresiones que pasaron por el rostro de Kankuro, sorpresa, incredulidad, y luego se puso muy rojo — Vaya no solo no lo niegas si no que te sonrojas, que dirá Gaara cuando le cuente— saboreó las últimas palabras mientras se volteaba.

— Ca… cállate, sabes bien que no es por eso y ni se te ocurra decirle a Gaara nada— Al ver como lo ignoraba y aumentaba la sonrisa de satisfacción de Temari decidió golpear también —Además no soy yo quien se intercambiaba miradas en medio de la reunión, unas tan intensas que parecía que olvidaban que estaban en público—

La sonrisa se tensó, una de sus manos se dirigió a su abanico pero recordó que ella era la mayor y las insinuaciones de su hermano eran muy predecibles —Ya estamos grandes para esto ¿no crees?— Siguió su camino, pero él no quería dejar las cosas así —¿Huyes? sabes que digo la verdad— le gritó pero no hice intento de seguirla —Búscate una vida quieres— al oírlo reírse agregó —Y saluda a siesta de mi parte— Dobló en el pasillo a tiempo para ver como se le borraba la sonrisa al escuchar lo último.

Y a ella se le borró la suya al reconocer a quien estaba mirando por una amplia ventana en el fondo del pasillo al que llegó.

No la miró, y se sintió tonta por quedarse de pie ahí sin hacer nada, sus pies obedecieron por fin y reemprendió su paso, pasaría lo saludaría y continuaría, no había que hacer lio de nada.

Cuando estaba a solo unos pasos y se disponía a hablar, el tomó la iniciativa.

—Se pueden ver las nubes aquí, es una sorpresa— Temari miró por la ventana y le dio la razón —Cuando no hay tormentas y el viento no golpea fuerte, el paisaje tiene su propio encanto— aparto la vista del cielo y la miró —No me estarás evitando ¿cierto? — Temari se quedo sin habla y él al mirar la expresión extraña de ella indicó —ya sabes, aun seguimos 2 de 3 y voy ganando— El alivio la recorrió, por supuesto que otra cosa podía ser, tonta. —El que se tiene que ir pronto eres tu ¿no?, tal vez te enteraste que he mejorado, por eso el apuro por volver— dijo mirándolo con seguridad —Eso suena tentador, pero son ordenes de la hokage, es problemático pero será para la próxima— Si hay próxima pensó, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo.

—Tú y yo sabemos que pronto las cosas se pondrán lo bastante difíciles y no habrá tiempo de mantener juegos de mesa. — dijo mirando el cielo.

—Cierto pero la creación de estrategias estará a la orden del día, tendremos mucho que hacer— el solo pensarlo lo hacía dudar, si eso sería muy problemático.

—Tú en especial— lo miró a los ojos —Debes estar listo para lo que viene— Sabia lo que ella pensaba, lo consideraban uno de los mejores estrategas, por tanto lo mantendrían bajo presión y esperarían mucho de él. Y la responsabilidad de muchas vidas estaría sobre sus hombros.

Ella lo miraba fijamente y descubrió que a pesar de su tono duro en su mirada solo había confianza, confianza en lo que él era capaz de hacer —Lo estaré— Y ella detectó en su tono agradecimiento.

Al observar por la ventana vio a los representantes de algunas aldeas partir. Lo miro de nuevo, también miraba pero al desierto, su semblante era quieto, tranquilo, de alguna manera pacífico y seguro, él lograba transmitirle esas sensaciones, se sintió cómoda, a pesar de no verse seguido, siempre podía conversar y pasarla bien a su lado. Además de que era divertido molestarlo y escucharlo renegar que todo era problemático.

_Y a ti Temari san ¿qué tipo de chicos te gustan? _

Se ruborizó de golpe, y volteó su mirada al desierto, rayos se había quedado viéndolo fijamente de nuevo.

Una chica que podía estar calmada, al conocerla mejor esa revelación lo sorprendió, tenía un carácter fuerte, era considerada de las kunoichis más crueles, sin embargo al tratarla sabía que generalmente era tranquila, de hecho no le gustaba la violencia, no gritaba, no golpeaba, además podía mantener la cabeza fría, hablar con ella siempre era interesante, podía entenderlo, le agradaba estar con ella, y en batalla podía ser temible, la había vencido una vez, pero desde entonces era testigo de lo mucho que mejoraba, técnicas asombrosas de ataque y defensa, la verdad no le gustaría volver a enfrentarla, acarrearía mucho trabajo y sería muy problemático, aunque sería interesante encontrar un método para vencerla, recordó el examen gennin, con ella haciendo lo que él quería, un calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, la imagen de Temari bajo su jutsu lo hizo replantearse que el trabajo de enfrentarla de nuevo valdría la pena, y cuando se dio cuenta del curso de sus pensamientos los detuvo en seco y la miró de lado, rogando porque no notará el rubor en su cara, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver también rubor en ella.

¿Qué estaría pensando? por segunda vez en el día quería saber que pensaba. Ella lo miró, y casi sintió que dejaban de respirar. Iba en contra de su forma de ser quedarse sin pensar, pero en un segundo todas sus ideas se esfumaron y no había nada más que la imagen de Temari ante él. Y ella estaba pasando por la misma situación. Aun así ninguno se atrevía a moverse. Estaba volviéndose un hábito en ellos el que sus miradas se quedaran así de fijas el uno del otro.

Un shinobi se presentó ante ellos, el mismo que antes le había parecido oportuno ahora le sentaba el peor incordio que había visto.

—Los representantes de konoha se dirigen a la salida— Ambos asintieron y el ninja se fue tal como vino.

Iba a ofrecerse a acompañarlo a la puerta de la aldea, él lo había hecho con ella, incluso se levanto temprano solo para despedirla. Pero de nuevo el habló primero.

—Bueno supongo que la revancha tendrá que esperar— Y había un brillo distinto en su mirada como si una lenta comprensión llegara a él.

No dejó que eso la turbara y le contestó con el tono de siempre —Será para la próxima entonces— porque ella también comprendía.

Él sonrió, al pasar a su lado en tono más bajo le dijo —Nos vemos—

Con suave voz Temari le contestó —Cuídate, bebé llorón—

Iba a increparla por seguir recordándole eso pero sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando se deslumbró ante la sonrisa que ella le regaló.

_Las mujeres siempre muestran su lado amable con el hombre que aman_

Sonrió aún más, cada vez empezaba a entender más a que se refería su padre.

Ella se quedó ahí mirando por la ventana contemplando como caía la tarde, distinguió como el más joven del grupo de konoha se reunía con ellos, asentía de forma cansada, y no pudo evitar sonreír, se imaginaba lo que les estaría diciendo, disculpándose por la tardanza con esa cara de que realmente no le importaba.

Qué tipo de chico le gustaba, lo cierto es que lo había pensado, un tipo imposible, supuso que era normal soñar con prácticamente el chico perfecto, lleno de cualidades.

Cuando el tipo alto dejo de reñirlo Shikamaru se paso una mano por la cabeza como para olvidar el asunto y comenzar el regreso

Definitivamente nunca se planteó un perezoso, que aparentaba no saber nada de nada.

Empezaron a caminar, él miro hacia la ventana y ella se congeló, no podía verla desde donde estaba ella sí, pero él no podía saber que ella aún seguía ahí, lentamente levantó la mano e hizo adiós, y ella sabía bien de quien se despedía, suspiró, que listo.

Ya lo sabía bien, su tipo de chico era alguien que se preocupaba por sus amigos, que a pesar de lo que aparentaba era responsable, de confianza, observador, buen shinobi, alguien que podía hablar con ella y mantenerla interesada en la conversación, que la hacía ver varios puntos de vista distintos, alguien con quien le gustaría volver a luchar, alguien especial y ante todo listo, muy listo.

* * *

><p>Kankuro no entendía como había llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba era estar limpiando sus marionetas y continuar burlándose de Temari, el día anterior la había encontrado viendo por una ventana sonriendo como boba en dirección a la salida de la aldea por donde se había ido el chico Nara, después de eso y de la evidente cara de fastidio al ser descubierta estuvo haciéndole comentarios que sabia la molestarían pero le divertía ver esa otra faceta de su correcta hermana, ella no se había quejado, no le había reñido, ni siquiera intentó mandarlo a volar con su abanico, había permanecido quieta concentrada en unos papeles, eso le extraño pero ahora sospechaba lo que pasaba, Temari había esperado y ahora se había vengado, se puso en guardia al momento de abrir los ojos… solo oscuridad, mientras su mirada se acostumbraba a ella notó otra presencia junto a él, todo su cuerpo en alerta, no tenía armas ni siquiera un mísero kunai, se tensó.<p>

—Kankuro san— una suave voz resonó en el lugar.

Y el pánico lo embargo, reconocía esa voz —Kankuro san—repitió la voz. Oh no, ¿sería capaz Temari de algo así? — ¿te encuentras bien?, Temari san dijo que te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza dijo que iría por ayuda pero que me quedara contigo, al irse la puerta se cerró y todo quedo a oscuras— eso respondía su pregunta.

—Estoy bien— por supuesto no se había golpeado probablemente lo hubiera drogado ¿qué clase de hermana mayor haría eso?

—No te preocupes Temari san sabe que estamos aquí, ella traerá ayuda— Siesta empezaba a sospechar que todo aquello era un ardid de la chica rubia, sonrió, de ser así significaba que le estaba haciendo un favor, y claro ella no desperdiciaría tan anómala situación

—Si seguro pronto vendrá alguien— comenzó a buscar con la mirada las posibles salidas, de lo contrario se quedaría ahí eternamente, conocía a su hermana, aunque no previo algo así, definitivamente se había asegurado de que lo pensara dos veces la próxima vez que quisiera molestarla. Reconoció el lugar en donde estaban, mierda… era la habitación de las marionetas, ahí no había ventanas y solo una única puerta con un seguro especial por fuera para evitar que cualquiera entrara… o saliera en su caso.

Se encontraba sentado apoyado contra la pared, pensando en cómo saldría de la precaria situación en la que se encontraba hasta que sintió como el peso de Siesta caía a su costado, bajo la mirada en completa tensión y vio como la chica le hacía ojos de borrego y suspiraba —Lo siento es que le temo mucho a la oscuridad— lo dijo suave de una forma que seguro trato de ser sensual pero que le causo un escalofrió a Kankuro a lo largo de toda su espalda y cuando creyó que nada podía ser peor la chica se hundió mas contra él.

El único pensamiento que quedo en su mente fue que jamás, jamás volvería a molestar a Temari.

* * *

><p>Bueno otra historia de Naruto, la verdad es mi segunda pareja favorita me encanta Temari y me parece la mas indicada para Shikamaru.<p>

Agradezco a quienes lean y tambien si me regalan un review que siempre me emociona leerlos.

Agradecimiento especial a Napivico por corregir mis horrores ortograficos que haria sin ti amiga.


End file.
